


Strength

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Strength comes in different forms.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-09-26 04:53pm to 04:59pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'sm17839407【テニミュ】王者立海 ＤＥＡＤ　ＥＮＤ【ＭＡＤ】' by 'space mermaid'.

"They look strong."

"They are strong. Very strong." Inui answered, unasked, while putting a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. 

"They are strong but they are also our own age. We can overcome them." Tezuka added, coming to stand next to them. 'And we will', he continued silently, just to himself. Inui shot him a look, probably knowing what he was thinking. Not that it mattered. Inui knew most of the time anyway. 'And we will', he thought once more, nodding to himself. 'We will.'


End file.
